kim's family
by Kim -Jung- Hyewon
Summary: hanya kisah cinta ke-4 anggota keluarga kim yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang tua mereka... rating di sesuaikan oleh reader yg membaca xD
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Brothership,Friendship,Family,Gender Switch

Rated : T menuju M

Cast :

Kim Heechul,

Tan Hangeng,

Kim Kibum,

Lee Sungmin,

Choi Siwon,

Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun,

Jung (Shim) Changmin,

Kim Key Kibum,

Lee Jinki Onew,

Jung (Kim) Jaejong,

Jung Yunho,

Jung (Kim) Ryeowook,

Tan (Lee) Hyukjae,

Lee Donghae,

cast lain mengikuti alur

Summary : Keluarga kim yang beranggotakan Heechul,kibum,key,dan kyuhyun. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari pasangan kim Youngwoon atau kangin,dengan Kim jungsoo atau Leeteuk. Kehidupan mereka semula sangat bahagia,sampai akhirnya Tuhan YME memanggil kedua orang tua mereka. Akibat kejadian tersebut,sifat mereka ber-4 berubah. Dari ceria,hangat,menjadi dingin seperti es. Mampukah ada orang yang mencairkan dinginnya hati ke-4 orang tersebut?

KRING….  
KRING….  
KRING….

-Heechul POV-

Annyeong.. Perkenalkan,namaku Kim Heechul anak pertama dari keluarga Kim. Aku memiliki seorang namja dongsaeng yang bernama Kim Kibum,dan dua orang yeodongsaeng bernama Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun. Apa aku menyebutkan nama kibum 2x dalam wujud yang berbeda? Ah,aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Aku punya adik kembar,mereka adalah si duo kibum. Entah apa yang dulu orang tua kami pikirkan hingga memberikan nama yang sama pada mereka. Mungkin mereka berpikir anak kembar juga harus punya nama yang kembar -_- Dulu kami sering bingung ketika akan memanggil mereka,hingga akhirnya eommaku kim Leeteuk memberikan nama panggilan "Bummie" pada kibum namja,dan appaku kim Kangin memberikan nama "key" pada kibum yeoja. Oh iya,bummie terlahir 2 menit lebih dulu dari key,dan hanya bummie seorang namja di rumah kami,tentu saja selain appaku. Tapi,kini kami tidak memiliki orang tua. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan saat hendak mengunjungi Yunho ahjussi yang sedang sakit keras. Yunho ahjussi sendiri adalah teman appa saat sekolah. Hubungan persahabatan appa dengan yunho ahjussi semakin baik,malah sekarang mereka jadi rekan bisnis. Sudah-sudah,mengingat hal itu membuatku sedih. Sekarang lebih baik aku bangunkan saeng-saeng malasku.

-Heechul POv end-

-author POV-

Sekarang,heechul sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar milik dongsaeng pertamanya. Yapz,dia itu kim kibum. Itu loh,yang tadi di sebut dengan "bummie". Ketika heechul sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar namjadongsaengnya tersebut,heechul melihat secarik memo yang tertempel di pintu.

'Berani masuk tanpa izin,ku patahkan tanganmu! Boy's Area! Key di larang masuk!'.

"ckckck..! Dia pikir dia bisa bela diri?! Jangankan mematahkan tangan orang lain,mematahkan sumpit saja tidak bisa?!"gurau heechul

Tanpa heechul sadari,ternyata pintu kamar tersebut sudah di buka oleh seseorang.

"Aku dengar itu Kim Heechul?!"balas seorang namja

Heechul yang merasa ada suara lain,segera mendongakkan(?) kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah berada di depannya.

PLETAK!

"Yak! Panggil aku noona pabbo kim!"ucap heechul  
"yak noona?! Kau mau adikmu yang paling tampan ini bodoh,eoh?!"ucap kibum sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terlihat benjol akibat tepukan sayang noonanya.  
"Habis kau membuatku kanget sih?!"jawab heechul sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
"Sudah-sudah?! Sana noona bangunkan yang lain,bummie mau mandi dulu?!"ucap kibum sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya  
"Yak! Yak! Kim Kibum! Aku belum selesai bicara!"teriak heechul

Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga. Di lantai 2,terdapat 2 kamar adik perempuannya. Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar kembaran kibum. Lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan sebuah memo.

'JUST GIRL! BUMMIE OPPA IS DANGER! KIBUM OPPA DI LARANG MASUK!'

'ckckckck… Mereka sama saja?! Benar-benar kembaran?!'batin heechul setelah membaca memo tersebut.

TOK…  
TOK…  
TOK…

"Key,buka pintu?! Ini eomma,jja kita sarapan"ucap heechul  
"ne eomma. Key mau beres-beres dulu"teriak key dari dalam kamar

Heechul pun mengetok pintu kamar yang berada di sebrang kamar key.

TOK…  
TOK…  
TOK…

"kyu-ah,bangun!"ucap heechul  
"Kyu-ah?!,irreona" bentak heechul

Kesal karena kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya,heechul pun berteriak

"KIM KYUHYUN! BANGUN KAU! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!"

-author POV end-

-kyuhyun POV-

"KIM KYUHYUN! BANGUN KAU! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!"

Annyeong.. Kim kyuhyun imnida,anak bungsu dari keluarga kim. Uh.. Nenek sihir itu berisik banget sih?! Gak tahu apa aku habis bergadang buat namatin game?! Tapi ya sudahlah,lebih baik aku bangun daripada kena ceramah paginya yang gak banget?!

-kyuhyun POV end-

-author POV-

Suasana di ruang makan terasa begitu hangat. Heechul dan key yang sedang memasak,kibum dan kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Serasi eoh?

"Eonnie,kyu lapar… Kapan masakannya selesai?"ucap kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya  
"sabar babyKyu,sebentar lagi juga selesai. Iya kan noona?"ucap kibum

Heechul yang melihat keakraban keduanya langsung tersenyum. Senyumnya hilang saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat jam. Pukul 07.20

"Kya…! Kalian akan terlambat..!"teriak heechul panic

Kibum yang melihat noonanya panik pun segera ke dapur untuk menenangkan noonanya.

"tenang noona,kami tidak akan terlambat. Justru kami akan terlambat kalau noona tidak memasak dengan benar?!"ucap kibum sambil mematikan kompor.  
"Heh kunci,cepat bantu aku! Ambil mangkuknya!"ucap kibum  
"diam kau! Makanya jangan sok bisa! Nih!"jawab key sambil menyerahkan mangkuk.

Setelah selesai makan,kibum,key,dan kyuhyun pun pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobil sport milik kibum.

"Heh muka datar pabo! Cepat sedikit! Nanti kita di hukum!"ucap key  
"Kucing betina jelek,kasian hyunggie?! Tiap pagi dia selalu kena omelanmu?!"bela kyuhyun

Tunggu! Hyung? Bukannya kyuhyun itu yeoja dan kibum itu namja? Hohoho… jadi,setiap anggota keluarga punya julukan masing-masing.

Heechul : Cinderella (kibum),nenek sihir (kyuhyun),eomma (key)

Kibum : snow white (Heechul),Hyunggie (Kyuhyun),muka datar (key)

Key : aegya (heechul),kunci (kibum),kucing betina (kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : Game berjalan (heechul),babyKyu (kibum),setan kecil (key)

"kau ini! Selalu saja membela dia! Dasar setan kecil?!"ucap key sinis  
"kalian berdua diamlah?! Kalian membuat tidak fokus?! Kalau kalian diam,akan ku jamin kita tidak akan di hukum?!"ucap kibum menengahi keduanya

SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL. Tempat mereka menuntut ilmu dan mencari teman,walau bagi kyuhyun itu tempat untuk bermain dan bagi key tempat untuk mencari pacar -_- Hanya kibum saja yang menganggapnya sebagai tempat belajar,karena dia tahu perjuangan noonanya untuk menyekolahkan mereka bertiga,lagi pula hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dia sekolah di sini. Agar kalian tidak bingung,ku perkenalkan beberapa murid yang berpendapat sama dengan ke-3 orang tersebut.

Jung Changmin : kelas XII A1. satu kelas dengan kibum. Teman kyuhyun untuk bermain game,bahan(?) uji coba masakan key,teman kibum untuk belajar. Sedikit buka kartu,changmin menyukai si bungsu kim.

Lee Jinki Onew : kelas XI B2. satu kelas dengan key. Dia punya perasaan khusus dengan adik dari si iblis es (julukan kibum dari onew)

Jung Ryeowook : kelas X B1,teman satu kelas kyuhyun,teman masak key

Tan Hyukjae : kelas X B1,teman kyuhyun dan ryeowook

Lee Sungmin : kelas XII A2. teman kibum. Sebenarnya,dia itu pujaan hatinya uri snow white xD

Choi siwon : kelas XII A3. teman kibum dan sungmin. Dia ketua osis

"Annyeong yeoroboeun!"  
"Annyeong Kyu-chan"  
"Annyeong bummie"  
"Annyeong key"  
"Kyunnie….."  
"yo! Kim Kyuhyun"

Sapaan tersebut sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka ber-3. Siapa lagi yang akan menyapa mereka kalau bukan siwon,changmin,sungmin,onew,ryeowook,dan hyukjae.

"Pagi semua"  
"hm.."  
"yo! Good morning"

Dan itulah yang selalu mereka dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari kyuhyun,kibum,dan key. Mereka semua jalan beriringan,hingga akhirnya kyuhyun,ryeowook,dan hyukjae harus berpisah jalan dengan yang lain karena arah kelas mereka berbeda.

"Heh muka datar! Aku lihat pr-mu!"ucap key  
"First,call me OPPA! not flat face! (pertama,panggil aku oppa! bukan muka datar!)"ucap kibum  
"Up to you?! Why I must care whit thaht?! We are twins,ok?! So don't force me to call you OPPA?! understand ? (Terserah?! Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan itu?! Kita ini kembar,ok? Jadi jangan memaksaku untuk memanggilmu oppa?! mengerti tuan kim?)"jawab key  
"So? What can I do for my twins? (Jadi? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kembaranku?)"ejek kibum  
"Shit! Don't tease me flat! (Sialan! Jangan meledekku datar!)"teriak key  
"I don't tease you. I try to care to my twins. (Aku tidak meledekmu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk peduli pada kembaranku)"jawab kibum

Meskipun mereka berbeda kelas,namun guru yang mengajar mereka sama. Terkadang,guru mereka memberikan pr yang sama. Sehingga,ini memudahkan key untuk memanfaatkan kembarannya yang ber-IQ di atas rata-rata untuk menyontek.

"Please,help me. I will dead if I not gather my home work?! (Kumohon,bantu aku. Aku akan mati jika aku tidak mengumpulkan pr-ku?!)"ucap key sambil memelas.

Meskipun kibum selalu bertengkar dengan key,namun sebenarnya mereka sangat akrab. Hanya saja,cara mengakrabkan diri mereka itu berbeda. Jika orang lain mengakrabkan diri dengan melakukan hal bersama,maka kibum dan key mengakrabkan diri dengan cara bertengkar. Meskipun begitu,mereka saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Sedingin-dinginnya kibum,dia tidak akan tega kepada keluarganya,terutama pada kembarannya dan si bungsu kyuhyun. Kibum yang melihat key memelas pun akhirnya mengalah. Sungguh,dia akan langsung luluh oleh tatapan kembarannya ini. Ada satu hal yang mereka sembunyikan dari semua orang,yaitu fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka saja yang tahu kan hal itu. Hubungan mereka dengan kyuhyun juga ikut di rahasiakan. Alasannya hanya Tuhan,heechul,dan author yang tahu #plak

"All right?! You win?! (Baiklah?! Kamu menang?!)"ucap kibum sambil membuka tasnya untuk mengambil buku pr-nya.  
"Thank's?! You are my good brother?! I love you (Terima kasih?! Kamu adalah saudara terbaikku?! Aku sayang padamu)"ucap key sambil mengambil buku milik kibum dengan pandangan berbinar.  
"Hm.. I know it (Aku tau itu)"jawab kibum

Key yang sudah mendapatkan contekan dari kibum segera melesat menuju kelasnya,setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi kanan kibum. Kibum yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari saudaranya,hanya diam tak berkutik. Meskipun sudah biasa mendapatkan ciuman dari noona serta yeodongsaengnya,tapi kali ini berbeda. Biasanya dia akan mendapatkan ciuman itu ketika di rumah,sedangkan tadi key menciumnya di sekolah tepat di depan teman-temannya. Hal ini membuat pipi chubby kibum memerah karena malu.

"WAh?! Ada moment yang tak terduga nih?!"ucap onew  
"wah,wah.. Lihat! Pipi seorang ice prince memerah?!"ejek changmin

PLETAK!

"Appo.. Dasar manusia es tak punya hati?!"ucap changmin  
"sekali lagi kau berkomentar,ku jahit mulutmu Jung!"ancam kibum  
"Hahahaha… Kalian ini sudah besar masih saja bertengkar. Ingat umur?!"nasihat onew

Kibum dan changmin yang kesal karena di tertawakan oleh anak kecil -menurut mereka- langsung menendang onew

DUGG!

"Uh~… Kalian kejam sekali eoh?!"ucap onew sambil mengelus pantatnya yang tadi di tendang oleh kibum dan changmin -_-  
"Pergi sana kau ayam! Kau sudah di tunggu tuh!"ucap changmin  
"Tidak ada yang menungguku!"bantah onew  
"Lihat di sebelah sana,babo!"ucap changmin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah

Onew pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk changmin. Dia sangat terkejut melihat key masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas

"Stop memandanginya seperti itu!"ucap kibum sambil menutup kedua mata onew dengan tangannya.  
"Ckckckck.. Sifat over protektifnya kambuh lagi?!"ucap changmin sweatdrop -_-  
"Ada apa ini?"tanya key yang entah sejak kapan kembali muncul di antara mereka.  
"Ini loh?! Onew abis di tendang sama kibum?!"jawab sungmin yang entah kenapa dia juga tidak menyadari keberadaan key -_-  
"MWO? Yak! Kim kibum! Kau apakan temanku!?"gertak key sambil menjewer kuping kibum  
"Yak! Appo paboya!"ucap kibum sambil mencubit pipi key #kompakan eoh? -_-  
"Kkk~ Ada pertarungan duo kibum nih?!"ucap siwon

PLETAK!

DUG!

"Yak! Kenapa kalian memukul dan menendangku? Apa salahku?!" ucap siwon merenggut kesal  
"Apa salahmu? Banyak banget bang?! Udah numpuk noh dosamu?!"jawab key sewot  
"sabar.. Sabar.. Eh,buku balikin buku gue" ucap kibum sambil memegang pundak key  
"Muka datar pelit..! gue belum nyalin..! "ucap key  
"Bisakah kau lebih sopan padaku?"tanya siwon  
"Ani!"jawab key  
"Nngg… Key-ah bukannya kelas kita hampir masuk?"tanya onew  
"Yak! Ayam jelek! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?! Bukunya ku pinjam ne? Istirahat nanti akan ku kembalikan?! Ayo dubu?!"ucap key sambil menyeret onew masuk ke kelas  
"Waw.. Adikmu ajaib sekali kibum?!"ucap siwon takjub akan perubahan sikap key  
"Itu belum seberapa"jawab kibum sambil melangkah pergi ke arah kelasnya

-Kelas X B1-

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Kyunie?"  
"Kau bukan pacarnya kibum oppa kan?"  
"Kibum oppa bukan pedopil kan?"

Aish?! Apa-apaan teman-temanku ini?! Ingin sekali ku jahit mulut orang-orang yang selalu menggosipiku?! Kalau bukan kibum oppa yang menyuruhku untuk bersabar,sudah ku pastikan mereka hanya tinggal nama?! *evil laugh. Tapi kalau ketahuan kibum oppa,bisa-bisa aku yang tinggal nama?! Uh?! Kenapa sih hyungie bisa lebih seram dari nenek sihir itu ketika marah?! Huwe… T^T

-kyuhyun POV end-

Selagi kyuhyun asik memikirkan oppanya,tiba-tiba sebuah kapur melayang dan jatuh tepat mengenai keningnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang sudah melempariku dengan kapur!?" teriak kyuhyun

Seketika, Shin seosaengnim pun menatap sebal kearah kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sudah pintar kim kyuhyun,karena daritadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasannku. Sekarang,maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis ini?!"sinis Shin seosaengnim

Dengan malas,Kyuhyun pun maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Dia beruntung terlahir sebagai seorang kim karena otaknya yang jenius,sama seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain.

'Uh?! Akan ku laporkan kau kepada Yunho Ahjussi,baru tau rasa kau guru jelek?!'batin kyuhyun.

#istirahat

Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,dan Eunhyuk sedang menikamati makan siang mereka di kantin sambil sesekali bergosip (?) ria.

"Hey kyu,tadi kenapa kau melamun di kelas?"tanya ryewook. Ia heran dengan sikap kyuhyun saat tadi di kelas.  
"iya kyu,kamu kenapa? Untung otakmu encer?! Coba kalau otakmu pas-pas kaya kita,udah di suruh nguras kolam renang tuh?! Secara guru itu kan killernya minta ampun?!"ucap eunhyuk sambil mengusap lehernya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada aura aneh di sekitarnya -_-  
"kalian kepo banget sih?! Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi masalah tadi,aku sedang malas membahasnya?! Owh iya,kalian jangan bilang pada kibum oppa ne?"ucap kyuhyun panjang x lebar = luas #author ngapalin rumus  
"emangnya kenapa kalau kibum oppa tau?"tanya eunhyuk  
"aish?! Nanti aku bakal di marahin?! Kalian gak tau sih kalau kibum oppa udah marah,bakalan ngelebihin tuh nenek sihir (Heechul) yang ada di rumah?! Kadang itu nenek sihir takut sama kibum oppa?!"jawab kyuhyun enjoy sambil mencomot kue dari kotak bekal ryeowook.  
"Curhat sih curhat,tapi jangan ambil kue-ku juga kali kyu?!"ucap ryeowook sambil menatap prihatin makanannya.  
"maaf ryeong baby,nanti aku ganti deh?!"jawab kyuhun sambil berpura-pura merasa bersalah.  
"Yak! Kyu! Jangan memanggilku dengan itu! Memalukan?!"ucap ryeowook sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aigoo.. Uri wookie ternyata sedang malu xD  
"Wae? Masa hanya si kepala besar itu saja yang boleh memanggilmu begitu?" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Kyu,berhentilah melakukan itu?! Kau sama sekali tidak adanya lucu-lucunya?!"ucap eunhyuk.

Saat kyuhyun hendak memprotes ucapan enhyuk,tiba-tiba…

PLETAK!

"Yak! Siapa yang memukulku!?" teriak eunhyuk  
"Aku?! Waeyo?" jawab seseorang

Eunhyuk pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang sudah memukul kepalanya. Ketika ia berbalik ,ia pun terkejut karena yang memukulnya itu kibum.

"Hehehe.. Ternyata kau oppa?! Aku kira orang lain?!" ucap eunhyuk sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosanya.  
"Sudahlah,aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan kekasihmu gara-gara hal ini."jawab kibum  
"lalu ada apa oppa ke sini?"tanya ryeowook  
"Ini juga bukan tentang yesung hyung. Ini tentang seorang bocah bernama kim kyuhyun"jawab kibum  
"Eh? Aku? Waeyo hyunggie?"tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap polos kepada kibum.  
"jangan sok polos kyu?! Memangnya aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu?!"ucap kibum sambil mempoutkan bibir bawahnya  
'oppa dengan yeodongsaengnya sama aja -_- ' batin ryeowook & eunhyuk  
"Memangnnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"tanya kyuhyun  
"Kau melamun di dalam kelas,kemudian kau di hukum untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?! I'm right?"ucap kibum  
"you wrong?!"sanggah kyuhyun  
"You can't lie to me?! Answer my question with right or false?!"ucap kibum  
"you wrong hyunggie.. Aku tidak seperti yang baru saja kau ucapkan"jawab kyuhyun  
"kau berbohong kyunnie! Jangan pikir aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu?! Baiklah,urusan kita belum selesai. Ku rasa,kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."ucap kibum sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Setelah kibum pergi,key pun menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan?"tanya key  
"Aniyo eon,iya kan wookie,hyukkie?"ucap kyuhyun  
"Tadi kyunnie di hukum karena melamun di kelas"jawab eunhyuk

PLETAK!

"yak! Sakit wookie?!"ucap eunhyuk  
"Yak! Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya babo?!"semprot kyuhyun  
"Kkk~… Ternyata yeodongsaeng kesayanngan si flat ini terkena masalah eoh?! Rasakan bocah setan!? :p"semprot key  
"Diam kau kucing betina jelek!"teriak kyuhyun  
"Tenang saja,aku akan membantumu membujuk si flat itu"ucap key  
"Jinjja? Ah… Gomawo eonnie"jawab kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat key  
"Aish?! Kalau kau panggil eonnie pasti hanya ada maunya?! Tapi,baiklah. Berhubung aku juga sedang membutuhkanmu untuk meluluhkan si datar itu "ucap key  
"Ck! Arra,jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"jawab kyuhyun 

~Mansion keluarga KIM~

4.00 am

Di ruang tengah keluarga kim,tengah berkumpul kibum,key,dan kyuhyun. Rupanya kibum serius akan membicarakan hal yang tadi di sekolah.

"Jadi,ada pembelaan kim kyuhyun?"tanya kibum dengan nada datar  
"itu.. ngg… Bagaimana ya? Pokoknya aku tidak melamun oppa"rajuk kyuhyun.

Hey,sungguh saat ini dia sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja kibum,matanya yang tajam semakin tajam sehingga kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi saat diintrogasi. Jangan lupa,nada bicara yang super dingin dan datar,dan juga aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh,kalau bisa merutuk dan tidak takut dikatakan anak serta adik yang durhaka,ia ingin sekali merutuk ibunya yang telah melahirkan oppanya ini dan juga merutuk kenapa oppanya ini bisa terlihat seram meskipun tetap tampan.

"Sudahlah flat,maafkan saja setan kecil itu?! Kau buang-buang waktu saja dengan mengintrogasi bocah ini?! Di tanya apapun,dia tidak akan menjawab"ucap key.

-kyuhyun POV-

Shit! Kucing betina itu bukannya membelaku,malah semakin menyudutkanku?! Cih! Percuma tadi aku minta bantuan kepadanya?! Eh,tunggu.. Kucing betina itu? Ah! Aku mengerti! Jadi ini bagian dari rencananya? Baiklah kiim kyuhyun,tarik nafas,jangan kelihatan gugup di depan hyungie… Hwaiting kyunnie…!

-kyuhyun POV end-

"Ayolah oppa… Maafkan aku ne? Bbuing - bbuing" rajuk kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes-nya.  
"Terserah kau sajalah"jawab kibum

Kibum menghela napas lelah. Yah,dia tahu dia tidak akan menang jika adiknya yang satu ini menggunakan jurus pupy eyes andalannya tersebut. Setelah perdebatan tersebut di menangkan oleh kyuhyun,kibum pun mengambil sebuah buku yang biasa di simpan di kolong(?) meja tamu #itu mah tempat biasa author nyimpen buku xD *LOL# sedangkan kyuhyun mulai bermain psp-nya kembali. Bagaimana dengan key? Hohoho… Dia sedang memasak untuk makan mereka ber-3 karena sejak tadi pulang sekolah belum makan.

"Owh iya! Hyungie…" ucap kyuhyun

'Apalagi maunya sih? Hah.. Sabar kibum,ingat dia dongsaengmu'ucap kibum dalam hati

"hm… Wae?"tanya kibum  
"Besok boleh kan aku menemani kucing betina itu?"manja kyuhyun  
"Panggil dia eonnie kyu,bagaimanapun juga dia itu kakakmu"tegur kibum  
"Hm.. maksudku,bolehkan aku menemani key eonnie?"rajuk kyuhyun  
"eodiga?"tanya kibum  
"Hm.. Key eonnie belum mengatakan tempatnya padaku. Yang pasti,itu untuk tugas kerja kelompoknya."jawab kyuhyun  
"Hanya kalian saja?"tanya kibum  
"Molla.."jawab kyuhyun acuh  
"Aku ikut"ucap kibum  
"MWOYA?!"teriak kyuhyun

PLETAK!

"Yak! Kau mau membuat oppamu ini tuli hah?!"ucap kibum tak kalah tinggi juga,oh dan juga deathglarenya  
"Hehehe.. Habis oppa kan mana mau pergi untuk urusan yeoja. Hehehe… mianhe oppa "jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum polos dan mengangkat ke-2 jarinya membentuk huruf v  
"Ck! Bagaimana kalau kalian terluka,hm? Atau bagaimana kalau ada yang menculik kalian?"ucap kibum

Ck! Overprotektif sekali eoh?! Dan juga,begitu ooc -_-

"Please deh?! Tuan kim kibum yang terhormat,kami hanya membeli perlengkapan tugas kelompok?! Bukan shopping"ucap key sambil memutar ke-2 matanya bosan  
"Tapi kan.."bantah kibum  
"Ayolah oppa,please"ucap kyuhyun sambil beraegyo  
"Boleh ya? Boleh ya?"ucap key sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya  
"Hah.. Sekali lagi aku kalah dari kalian"ucap kibum  
"Jadi? Kami di ijinkan?"tanya key  
"Hm.. Tapi kalian harus membelikanku buble tea"jawab kibum  
"SIAP BOSS"ucap key-kyuhyun berbarengan

Sementara itu….

~KIM'S CROP~

-Heechul POV-

Hufth?! Hari ini banyak sekali sih kerjaanku?! Untung saja paman kim mau membantuku,kalau tidak sudah di pastikan aku lembur lagi malam ini?! Sudah 2 malam aku lembur,jujur sebenarnya aku malas mengurusi perusahaan. Karena bagaimanapun aku ini lulusan jurusan desainer,bukan bisinis. Tapi ya apa boleh buat?! Kibum kan masih sekolah,lagian kasian paman kim kalau aku terus-terusan menyerahkan jabatan pemimpin perusahaan kepadanya?! Hah… nasib seorang anak sulung?! Owh iya,bagaimana keadaan bocah-bocah itu ya? Ah ya sudah,mungkin mereka sekarang sedang bertengkar di rumah?! Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja kepada nae aegya?! Mwo? Kaget? Hahaha… Bukan-bukan,ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Yang kumaksud dengan aegya di sini itu kembarannya kibum,itu loh si key.. Hm.. Sebaiknya sebelum pulang aku harus membeli beberapa snack karena ya begitulah,meskipun kami kurus-kurus tapi rakus xD

-Heechul POV end-

09.00 am

Heechul baru pulang ke rumah,tapi dia keheranan karena melihat ketiga dongsaengnya malah berada di ruang tamu dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Annyeong!" ucap heechul  
"Annyeong eonnie"jawab key-kyuhyun  
"Hm? Tumben noona pulang cepat"ucap kibum  
"Haish kau ini?! Kau tidak senang melihat noona pulang cepat?"tanya heechul  
"Tentu saja senang,tapi kan biasanya noona baru pulang jam 11 malam?!"jawab kibum sambil membantu menaruh barang bawaan heechul ke dapur  
"Hari ini pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak,jadinya noona bisa pulang cepat deh?! Lagipula,noona kan rindu kalian?!"ucap heechul  
"Ck! Berlebihan! Kau hanya meninggalkan kami tidak lebih dari 24 jam,eonnie?!"ucap kyuhyun 

DUG!

"Yak!"teriak kyuhyun  
"Mwo?'tanya heechul  
"Haish eonnie?! Mukaku bisa hancur jika terus-terusan dilemapri oleh bantal?!"ucap kyuhyun  
"Ck! Berlebihan!"ucap heechul

-Kibum POV-

Haish?! Menyedihkan sekali menjadi seorang namja satu-satunya di rumah ini?! Hah?! Andai saja appa dan eomma masih ada?! Pasti sekarang noona masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya,key tidak perlu berbohong untuk ikut les memasak setiap pulang sekolah,dan kyuhyun tidak perlu menghemat uangnya dengan alasan ingin belajar mandiri. Tidak,tidak.. Bukannya aku tidak suka sikap key dan kyuhyun,tapi seharusnya mereka belum melakukan itu semua. Kyuhun bukan berhemat untuk belajar mengatur keuangannya,tapi dia berhemat untuk membeli barang-barang yang diinginkannya yang belum bisa noona dan aku berikan. Sedangkan key,setiap pulang sekolah selalu berbohong dengan alasan gurunya memberikan tugas tambahan,kerja kelompok,pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah,padahal dia mengikuti les memasak agar dia bisa memasak untuk kami. Yah memang heechul noona itu kurang bisa memasaK,tapi setidaknya makanannya tidak buruk kok?! Atau kalau perlu beli saja makanan instan atau makanan delivery?! Sungguh aku telah menjadi seorang panutan yang gagal bagi kedua adikku. Jikalau waktu bisa berputar lagi disaat kedua orangtua kami masih ada,ingin sekali aku berkata pada mereka kalau aku sesosok kakak yang gagal bagi mereka berdua.

-kibum POV end-

"Key-ah,di mana bummie? Perasaan sedari tadi dai tidak kelihatan?!"ucap heechul  
"mollayo eonnie,coba cari saja di kamarnya atau di dapur. Mungkin oppa sedang mengambil celiman untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas"jawab key  
"Eh? Dia belum mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya?"tanya heechul  
"molla"jawab key  
"Ish?! Ya sudah sebaiknya kau dan kyuhyun cepat tidur,ini sudah malam"ucap heechul  
"ini baru jam 9 eonnie?!"ucap kyuhyun  
"Tidur sekarang atau uang jajan kalian aku potong! "ancam heechul

Dengan kecepatan kilat,key dan kyuhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Ketika sudha terdengar suara pintu tertutup,heechul segera mengitu pintu depan rumahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk memeriksa keadan.

"Kibummie…" lirih heechul

"waeyo bummie?"  
"…"

Kesal karena kibum terus-terusan mengabaikannya,heechul pun menarik paksa bahu kibum agar menatapnya.

"Kibummie,waeyo? Wae geurae?"tanya heechul

"Jawab noona! Kau kenapa bummie?"lirih heechul sambil menyeka air mata kibum  
"noona.."lirih kibum

GREP!

'Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Noona mianhe,jeongmal mianhe' batin kibum

Kibum terus menangis dipelukan heechul,tidak memerdulikan heechul yang tengah kebingungan akibat ulahnya.

"sstt.. uljima,kalau kau ada masalah dan belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang,gwenchana. Noona akan menunggumu siap"ucap heechul sambil mengelus rambut kibum

Tanpa mereka sadari,key & kyuhyun menatap keduanya penuh tanda tanya namun tetap ada kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di dalamnya.

~Keesokan harinya~

07.30 pm

-kyuhyun POV-

Hoam.. Uh? Hya..! Aku terlambat! Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Eh? Kenapa di luar ribut-ribut?

-kyuhuyn POV end-

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara berisik pun segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Eonniedeul? Oppa?"teriak kyuhyun  
"Yak! Kenapa kau masih menggunakan piyama? Cepat mandi dan pakai seragam sekolahmu!"teriak heechul  
"tapikan sudah telat eonnie?!"jawab kyuhyun  
"Telat? Ini baru jam 7?! Jangan mengada-ada?! Cepat mandi setelah itu kita sarapan bersama"ucap heechul.  
"Noona.."lirih kibum  
"Kau! Hari ini kau istirahat saja di rumah!"ucap heechul  
"Tapi noona.."ucap kibum  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian kim kibum! Kau tetap di rumah,sampai kau sembuh! Memangnya kau pikir dirimu kuat bersekolah,hah? Dengan muka pucat melebihi kyuhyun dan suhu tubuh yang panas. Kau mau melihat kyuhyun menangis histeris ketika nanti melihatmu pingsan? Tidakkan? Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau mandi,lalu kita sarapan bersama"ucap heechul panjang lebar.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Kim lengkap,barulah kegiatan sarapan itu dilaksanakan. Akan tetapi,hari ini hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar tanpa ada celotehan dari anggota keluarga tersebut.

To Be Countinue -


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Brothership,Friendship,Family,Gender Switch

Rated : T menuju M

Cast :

Kim Heechul,

Tan Hangeng,

Kim Kibum,

Lee Sungmin,

Choi Siwon,

Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun,

Jung (Shim) Changmin,

Kim Key Kibum,

Lee Jinki Onew,

Jung (Kim) Jaejong,

Jung Yunho,

Jung (Kim) Ryeowook,

Tan (Lee) Hyukjae,

Lee Donghae,

cast lain mengikuti alur

Summary : Keluarga kim yang beranggotakan Heechul,kibum,key,dan kyuhyun. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari pasangan kim Youngwoon atau kangin,dengan Kim jungsoo atau Leeteuk. Kehidupan mereka semula sangat bahagia,sampai akhirnya Tuhan YME memanggil kedua orang tua mereka. Akibat kejadian tersebut,sifat mereka ber-4 berubah. Dari ceria,hangat,menjadi dingin seperti es. Mampukah ada orang yang mencairkan dinginnya hati ke-4 orang tersebut?

~Keesokan harinya~

07.30 pm

-kyuhyun POV-

Hoam.. Uh? Hya..! Aku terlambat! Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku? Eh? Kenapa di luar ribut-ribut?

-kyuhuyn POV end-

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara berisik pun segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Eonniedeul? Oppa?"teriak kyuhyun  
"Yak! Kenapa kau masih menggunakan piyama? Cepat mandi dan pakai seragam sekolahmu!"teriak heechul  
"tapikan sudah telat eonnie?!"jawab kyuhyun  
"Telat? Ini baru jam 7?! Jangan mengada-ada?! Cepat mandi setelah itu kita sarapan bersama"ucap heechul.  
"Noona.."lirih kibum  
"Kau! Hari ini kau istirahat saja di rumah!"ucap heechul  
"Tapi noona.."ucap kibum  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian kim kibum! Kau tetap di rumah,sampai kau sembuh! Memangnya kau pikir dirimu kuat bersekolah,hah? Dengan muka pucat melebihi kyuhyun dan suhu tubuh yang panas. Kau mau melihat kyuhyun menangis histeris ketika nanti melihatmu pingsan? Tidakkan? Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau mandi,lalu kita sarapan bersama"ucap heechul panjang lebar.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Kim lengkap,barulah kegiatan sarapan itu dilaksanakan. Akan tetapi,hari ini hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar tanpa ada celotehan dari anggota keluarga tersebut.

_**CHAPTER 2**_

-Kyuhyun POV-

Hei? Apa yang terjadi? Apa hanya aku satu-satunya di sini yang melewatkan sesuatu? Kenapa mereka hanya diam saja? Hm,memang kibum oppa itu pendiam. Tapi,setidaknya dia kan selalu bertanya tentang suatu hal?! Tuhan.. Kenapa hari ini suasananya begitu beda?! Ada apa dengan eonnideul dan oppaku ini?

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Key POV-

Gggzzzz…. Kenapa disini suasananya jadi canggung sih? Biasanya kan Heechul noona akan memberikan wejangan dan kyuhyun akan meledeknya. Hei flat,aku harap kali ini kau bisa mencairkan suasana disini?! Jujur saja,meskipun aku cerewet tapi untuk urusan pencairan suasana bukanlah keahliannku. Owh demi kucing Persia yang lucu,aku benci suasana disini.

-Key POV end-

-Kibum POV-

Heechul noona.. mianhe.. kyu-ah,key-ah,maafkan oppa ne? kalian pasti tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkinkan aku membiarkan kedua magnae itu melihat pertengkaranku dengan heechul noona?! Tidak.. Tidak.. Berpikir jernihlah kim kibum?!

-Kibum POV end-

"Jika kalian sudah selesai,segera masuk ke dalam mobilku?! Hari ini kalian berangkat bersamaku"ucap heechul  
"noona…"rengek kibum  
"no no no! Dengar kibum-ssi kau harus berapa kali kukatan tidak padamu! Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu masuk kamarmu!"titah heechul  
"Noona.."rengek kibum  
"Yak! Berhenti merengek kim-kibum! Sekali tidak ya tidak!"bentak heechul  
"Tapi aku ada tes noona.."rengek kibum  
"Diam kim-kibum! Kau membuat kepalaku mau pecah"sungut(?) heechul  
"Yak! Aku juga kim kibum eonnie!"gertak key  
"Haish?! Key! Kyu! Cepat kalian siap-siap ke sekolah!"teriak Heechul  
"aniyo! Kyu gak mau sekolah kalau bummie oppa gak masuk!"ucap kyuhyun  
"ck! Key-ah,bujuk kyu untuk sekolah?!"pinnta Heechul  
"aniyo! Aku setuju dengan kyu! Kalau kibummie gak masuk,kyu juga gak masuk,buat apa aku ke sekolah?!"jawab key  
"haish?! Terserah kalian saja!"ucap Heechul sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya  
"eomma! Kau harus kerja!"ucap key  
"kalian saja tidak mau sekolah,jadi kenapa aku harus pergi bekerja? Bukankah itu tak adil?"jawab heechul

Di sinilah mereka sekarang,Lottle World… Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sana?

_**Flashback On**_

"kalian saja tidak mau sekolah,jadi kenapa aku harus pergi bekerja? Bukankah itu tak adil?"jawab heechul  
"jadi?"tanya key  
"apa kita semua akan membolos?"tanya kyuhyun  
"tak akan ada yang pergi dari rumah?"tanya kibum  
"kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? Ck! Kalian tidak suka aku ada di rumah? Ok! Aku akan keluar!"ucap heechul sambil meneteng(?) kembali tas kerjanya  
"ANDWE!"koor bum-key-kyu  
"jadi?"tanya heechul  
"yak eomma! Jangan meng-copas kata-kataku?!"ucap key sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya  
"YEY…! KITA BERLIBUR…!"teriak bum-kyu  
"No.. No.. No.. Kita akan berdiam diri di rumah hari ini karena uri snowhite sedang sakit?!"ucap Heechul  
"MWO? Oppa! mana yang sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Apa kau sudah minum obat?"tanya kyu  
"ck?! Adik dan kakak sama saja"sinis key  
"perlukah ku ingatkan padamu kalau kita ini KEMBAR?"ucap kibum tak kalah sinis dari key dengan menekan kata kembar  
"dan perlukah aku ingatkan padamu kalau kita ini memang KAKAK-ADIK?!"sinis kyu

Key yang merasa terpojokkan pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya,sedangkan Heechul hanya memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda bosan. Owh ayolah,dia sudah amat sangat sering melihat mereka bertiga bertengkar?!

"sudah! Sudah! Ayo Kita pergi ke dokter"ucap Heechul  
"untuk apa kita ke dokter?"tanya kibum  
"untuk memeriksamu babo!"jawab key  
"tapi aku tidak suka dokter"jawab bum-kyu  
"kyu,yang masuk ke ruangan dokter kan hanya si snowhite ini saja"ucap heechul  
"tapi kyu tetep gak suka…"rengek kyu  
"bagaimana kalau habis itu kita beli es krim? Ada yang mau?"ucap heechul  
"AYO KITA PERGI KE DOKTER!"ucap bum-key-kyu

Owh heechul sungguh lupa kalau ketiga adiknya ini penggila es krim?! Owh yeah.. Sungguh amat sangat beruntung -malang - nasib heechul hari ini?! Sudah cukup sabar ia meladeni ketiga adiknya yang gila-gilaan ketika memesan es krim kesukaan mereka –walau heechul juga ikut gila-gilaan seperti adiknya- sekarang ia harus kembali menguras(?) dompetnya untuk memuaskan nafsu(?) bermain ketiga adiknya. Salahnya juga sih meng-iyakan keinginan kyuhyun untuk ke Lottle World.. Tapi ia juga tak mau membuat magnae mereka sampai berbuat nekad karena ia tau kyuhyun tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya apabila keinginannya tidak dituruti seperti tadi…

"eonnie,kita jadi kan ke kedai es krim?"tanya kyuhyun  
"no no no.. Kalian harus segera beristirahat! Aku tidak mau kalian sakit!"ucap heechul  
"kalau begitu kyu mau turun! Kyu mau loncat dari mobil!"ucap kyuhyun  
"Hahaha.. Kau tidak akan berani bocah?!"ucap Heechul

DUAK!

HUP! *anggap suara lompatan

BRAK!

CKIIITTT..!

Heechul yang masih shock pun akhirnya tersadar akibat tepukan key di bahunya. Dia melihat kibum yang turun dari mobil kemudian mengendong kyuhyun untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.. Akhirnya,heechul pun menepikan mobilnya dan segera membantu kibum untuk mengobati kyuhyun. Dalam hati heechul berjanji akan meneruti kemauan magnae evilnya ini,atau dia akan kembali nekad.

_**Flashback Off**_

"kyu,ayo kita pulang?! Ini sudah sore"ucap Heechul  
"aniyo,kyu masih mau bermain"rajuk kyuhyun  
"key-ah?"tanya heechul  
"aniyo! Naega is very very happy…! Jarang-jarang we have a free day?!"ucap key dengan wajah childish-nya. Bahkan saking gembiranya key,dia lupa kalau dia berbicara dengan bahasa inngris yang terdengar aneh -_-  
"bum-ah?"tanya Heechul  
"Bianglala…! I'm coming….!"teriak kibum

Heechul yang mendengar teriakan kibum hanya bisa bersweatdrop -_- Ayolah,bagaimana heechul tidak shock? Dia yang paling hapal kelakuan semua dongsaengnya sehari-hari,tiba-tiba OOC gara-gara pergi ke Lottle World -_-

"noona,ayo…"

Kibum pun jengah melihat heechul yang hanya berdiam diri,segera menarik heechul untuk segera mengikutinya.

"hey tunggu kami..!" teriak key-kyuhyun berbarengan

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun menaiki bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir.

"kita akan selalu bersama kan ?" tanya kibum ambigu  
"tentu saja?! Ish oppa?! jangan menanyakan hal yang aneh lagi,ok?"ucap kyuhyun.

Meskipun mereka tertawa bahagia,entah kenapa Heechul merasakan akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan di kemudian hari…

SKIP TIME

20 tahun kemudian

"Henly..! Wu Henry! Cepat bangun!"teriak seorang wanita berumur 37 tahun

PUK!

"mama,jangan teriak-teriak di pagi hari?! Nanti mama cepat tua?!"ucap seorang namja tinggi berumur 19 tahun.  
"kalau begitu kau saja yang bangunkan gege mu,wufan?!"ucap wanita itu

CUP  
CUP

"selamat pagi honey.. selamat pagi dragon" ucap seorang namja berumur 38 tahun  
"baba?! Good morning"ucap wufan aka kris aka wu yifan  
"kau mengagetkanku jifan sayang?!"ucap wanita tersebut  
"ayolah shi xuan?! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu?!"rajuk jifan  
"salahmu sendiri yang lebih mementingkan kertas-kertas itu daripada istrimu ini?!"sinis shi xuan

PLETAK!

"yak! Baba! Jangan memonopoli mama?! Mama milikku?!"ucap yifan  
"come on dragon?! Umurmu sudah 19 tahun?! Jangan bertingkah seperti kau masih berusia 10 tahun?!"ucap jifan

DRAP…

DRAP….

"apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?"tanya dua orang laki-laki muda sambil mengusap kedua mata mereka

"Henly,Yixing kenapa kalian baru bangun?"tanya shi xuan  
"Henly ge semalam mengajakku bermain game"jawab yixinig aka lay  
"yak! Kenapa aku tidak di ajak?!"teriak kris  
"salahmu sendiri yang susah di ganggu jika sudah berhadapan dengan laptop?!"jawab henry  
"sudah selesai? Cepat kalian mandi,kemudian kita sarapan bersama. Mama dan baba akan menunggu kalian di dapur"ucap shi xuan  
"mom~…"rajuk henry  
"no no no… kalau kalian tidak cepat mengerjakan apa yang mama perintahkan,uang jajan kalian akan mama potong!"ancam shi xuan  
"laksanakan!"ucap henry-kris-lay berbarengan

"bummie,apa kau tidak merindukan saudaramu?" tanya shi xuan  
"sehun-ah,kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahasnya ketika ada anak-anak di rumah"jawab jifan aka kibum  
"Tapi ini sudah 20 tahun?!"ucap sehun  
"hunnie,ku mohon mengertilah?! Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi"jawab kibum final.

TBC -

Hai annyeong ^^ mian lama update xD ^^v

Kkk~ sebenernya lagi banyak tugas yg numpuk,cuman ya di usahakan tiap hari ngetik ini ff meskipun super pendek… gamsa buat yg mo baca ini ff ^^


End file.
